Happy 29th November!
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Sanzo's bday fic... errrm... 3 individual chapters coz I just can't find a way to link them into a full story. 5x3. Yaoi.
1. Sweatdrop

* * *

"Yucks! You are drooling all over the place!" Gojyo disgustingly wiped the drop of wetness that fell on his hand on the front of Goku's shirt.

"I wasn't drooling! You hear that? Maybe it's your own drool!" Goku wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, making sure that he was not drooling as he was being accused.

_Wack wack_

"Ouch!" Two voices exclaimed in unison.

"Shut up!" Sanzo settled back into his seat, not even bothering to check what damages his harisen had inflicted.

"Look's like its going to rain soon. We've got to get to the next town before it does." Hakkai's attempt to resolve the tiff was a little too late.

The backseat went silent, but not for very long.

"Did you notice Sanzo hadn't been in a good mood since breakfast?" Goku whispered loudly into Gojyo's ear.

"It doesn't really bother me, saru. Maybe the great Sanzo Houshi-Sama is getting his menopause." Gojyo spoke with a cigarette between his lips. He stole a glance on the grouchy blonde while digging into his pocket searching for his lighter. He of all had been the first to notice and he does not need a baka saru to tell him.

"Who are you calling saru, horny kappa! You..."

_Bang_

Nothing was heard again from the backseat, unless one can hear twitches.

"Look guys! We've reached!" Hakkai broke the long silence without having his life risked at gun point. He drove right up to the town's inn and Hakuryu settled itself on Hakkai's shoulder after a flash.

"Finally we can eat! I'm so hungry!" Goku was the first to jump off, followed by Hakkai and then the rest.

* * *

"These are mine, and these, and these..." Goku went on his usual meal campaign, much oblivious about the stares from the other diners.

"Hakkai, why is there such a big spread today?" Gojyo knew, but he just wanted to ask.

"Because it's..."

"No! That's MY spring roll, kappa!" Goku lunged forward and snatched the roll between Gojyo's chopsticks with his teeth.

"How dare you eat my food, damned saru! You wana eat? Then you can eat all you want!" Gojyo picked up a random plate and shoved the contents into Goku's face.

"Ma ma... guys..."

Sanzo slammed his chopsticks on the table and got up dragging his chair loudly on the wooden floor.

"Ooops..." Went those two voices, again, in unison.

"I'm done." Sanzo then turned and walked out the inn.

"Wait, Sanzo! Where are you going?" Hakkai's attempts went down the gutter.

"Hakkai, what happened to Sanzo?" Goku managed to squeeze those words from an overly stuffed mouth.

"I've been trying to tell you guys. It's his birthday today. Sa... Let's just finish up. We're going to have a long journey tomorrow."

* * *

~End~


	2. Gojyo

* * *

"Why should I be the one doing all these? It's so uncool carrying grocery bags. Now no girls would be looking at me. That's such a waste of my talents." A tall redhead grumbled to those brown paper bags he was cradling, like he felt that those bags were not full enough.

"You are ruining such a fine day with your complaints, young man."

Gojyo stopped and turned towards the voice. It came from a frail old man, who was sitting in a shady corner of the street fanning himself. His grizzly beard fluttered with each sweep of the tattered fan.

"Looks like I've disturbed you in someway, old man."

"The old man is just looking to do some business."

The figure blended into the wall he was sitting against. One would have thought it was a statue if not for the lazily moving fan. There was a small wooden table beside him, which looked like it will give way anytime to the weightless contents that were deliberately arranged on it. Gojyo curiously stepped closer to get a better look at what the old man was selling.

"Interested to get something for your girlfriend?"

"I've got many girlfriends, old man."

The ornaments were antique, just like their vendor. One of them caught his attention like it had a life of its own; calling to be picked up. Gojyo reached a hand towards it at its beckon. This was the creepy part about things that had been in existence for too long; weird things start to inhibit in them.

"Ah! Not surprising from a fine young man like you. I've had my days too, you know."

"Ha! That got you a business, old man!"

Gojyo chuckled at that comment and reached into his pocket, but paused when his fingers touched the plastic. Having a change of mind, he withdrew his hand and reached into the other pocket for his own money he had won from those inn gamblers.

"Only getting one?"

"An old man like you shouldn't ask for more."

Dry rasps came coughing from the old man's throat; Gojyo figured that it must be the old man's laughter.

"There's nothing more an old man can ask for."

"Glad you know that."

Gojyo paid the old man and turned to leave the shadows.

"It's always wise to keep one closest to your heart."

He faintly heard the old man. Tossing the purchase in the air and letting it land in his palm; Gojyo grinned and waved a goodbye without looking back.

* * *

~End~


	3. Sanzo

* * *

Sanzo's hand paused on the knob he was about to turn. He sensed something lurking in his inn room. He slid to the side and leaned against the wall as he withdrew shoreijuu. Reaching for the knob again, he slowly turned it and opened the door.

Nothing came flying out to grab him, but he still felt presence in the room. Stepping in cautiously, his eyes searched the darkness. There was more than one intruder, he found. Tightening his grip on shoreijuu, he silently reached a hand to the light switch.

His wrist was abruptly grabbed before his fingers touched the switch. Before he could aim his gun at the attacker, his cheek was being attacked with a quick peck and the room brighten.

"Happy birthday Sanzo!"

Hakkai cheered while Goku and Gojyo popped confetti on him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sanzo was not angry, but at least he tried not to show that he was surprised by these guys. But what really surprised him was the other thing.

"Don't mind us Sanzo. We just thought that we should have a little celebration on your birthday, that's all! Come on; let's have your birthday dinner!"

Hakkai explained and walked towards the table in the middle of the room. They must have moved that table from somewhere for it was not included in the room furniture when they checked in earlier. Sanzo knew the green eyed man must have been behind this celebration thing.

"Yay! We can eat! I'm so hungry!"

Sanzo stood with confetti all over his head and shoulders, watching the duo happily feasting on the so called _his birthday dinner_. He was seriously considering whether to shoot them or to join them when an arm was laid on his shoulder.

"Surprised?"

Sanzo turned and met red eyes.

"It was you."

Leaving him a smirk, Gojyo turned and headed towards the table.

"Hey, saru! Don't finish everything by yourself!"

* * *

~End~


End file.
